


Stuck

by missingears



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Gen, and donald's relationship with his cousins, but that's besides the point, donald is in some 'hot water' here ;), i love donald and uno's friendship, i love donald in general, in the comics anyway, you'll get it if u read the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingears/pseuds/missingears
Summary: Donald never seems to be able to have a regular night. Well, part of it is probably because he's a superhero hiding his identity from his family and friends, but still.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, so if you notice any mistakes please point them out!

Stuck.

That would be the best way to describe Donal - uh, Paperinik’s - situation right now. What was supposed to be a simple crime ring bust has ended in him being locked in a room that, if his eyes are not deceiving him, is slowly filling up with water.

“Uno, please tell me that you are looking for a way out of this.” Donald hissed in to his communicator.

“I’m trying, but this place is totally off the grid!” Uno said, “No internet connection, nothing! Not even the electricity in here is connected to anything outside! PK, your best bet right now is to try and find a weak spot in the walls to break through. From the sound of it, I can calculate that you only have around two hours before the water in the room gets to dangerous levels.”

“Oh, great. Two hours to break through a wall. This must be my lucky day,” Donald said, knocking on the brick walls of the room to try and find a spot that sounded hollow.

“Well, actually, two hours is not much time to accomplish-”

“I was being sarcastic, Uno.”

“Oh.”

As Donald ran his fingers against the wall, a section of it crumbled slightly, leaving dust residue on his fingertips. He rubbed the section more, seeing more bits and pieces come away with the friction. “Aha!” He said, “Now I just need something that I can use to chip away the wall.” Taking a step backward, his foot stepped on a thin object. Donald picked it up, it was a metal spoon.

Determination entered the duck’s eyes as he gripped the spoon and spoke in to his comm, “Uno, I think I found my way out.”

* * *

This felt like a movie cliche. Here he was, in a room slowly filling up with water, chipping away at a crumbling wall with a metal spoon. A _spoon_. “Uno, how much time do I have?” Donald asked, trying not to think too hard about the absurdity of the situation.

“About one hour and thirty minutes. Though, by the sound of it, the water might be starting to come in faster. That could throw off my calculations slightly.”

The water was most definitely coming in faster. Donald was standing in knee-deep water, and there was a slight current from where the water was coming in. He only hoped that it wasn’t going to cut his time too short. “How much is slightly?”

“With the new speed of the water flow taken into account, I calculate about forty-five minutes.” Uno stated, sounding a little worried.

Donald growled and started chipping faster.

Donald’s phone rang. Looking down at his comm, he saw that it was his cousin, Gladstone. There were plenty of more important things to do beside talk to his cousin, but if he didn’t answer, Gladstone would probably go looking for him, and with his luck, find him and figure out his identity. The situation just seemed to get worse and worse. “Uno, patch him through.”

“Would you like to talk with or without the voice changer?”

“Without, please.”

A click, followed by a familiar and obnoxious voice. “Hey, D-Squared! Where you at? I come down to Duckberg to see both of my sweet little cousins and only find one! What’s the deal?”

“I’m just-” Donald gasped slightly as a large chunk of the wall fell and splashed into the water. “Doing something right now. It’s important, and I’m really busy, so I’ll see you in like an hour.”

“What was that?” Gladstone asked, he had heard the splash. “Are you fishing?”

“Donald’s fishing?” A voice popped up in the background. Fethry was there, too. Great. “Oh, Gladstone, ask him if we can come!”

“Nope!” Donald exclaimed, loudly, and winced at the echo in the room. “Not fishing! I’m working on the houseboat and got separated from the pier! I’m trying to come back now!” A weak excuse, but it’s the only thing that he could come up with. His mind was focused on more important things.

“Donald…” Drat, Gladstone was suspicious. “The houseboat is in the manor’s pool. We can see it from the balcony.”

“Oh, you’re at the manor? Good to know! Uh, I’m helping Mickey with _his_ houseboat, I should have clarified.” (“Mickey has a houseboat?” Fethry asked.)

“Twenty-five minutes, PK. I suggest you pick up that conversation at another time.” Uno said, which was very unhelpful, and scary. Very, very, scary.

“Shit,” Donald cursed. More time had passed than he thought.

“Hey! Don’t swear, Fethry’s in here!” Gladstone’s response was met with a “I’m not a kid!” from Fethry.

“Whoops sorry, well I gotta go anyway I can hear Mickey calling me and I’m sure it’s for something important ok bye!”

“Donald, wait-” He disconnected the call, desperately picking at a wall while surrounded by water up to his chest.

Donald’s odds weren't looking good, and he was getting more terrified by the second. “I thought that I would die doing something really cool, like fighting Evronians in space, or a giant robot-monster, not from a crusty old building filling with dirty seawater.”

“To be fair, though you have a higher probability of dying by some criminal force than most people, there is still a good possibility of dying from something as conventional as a vending machine.”

“Thanks, Uno,”

“You’re welcome, PK.” Donald rolled his eyes at the response. Uno really had a lot to learn about sarcasm.

The spoon was doing nothing at this point. It was so rusty that more bits of the spoon were breaking off than the bits on the wall. In an anger fueled last-ditch attempt, he punched the wall. It crumbled, and all of a sudden, there was this tiny speck of light coming from a small hole. Donald gasped, and started banging against the wall with his shoulder. It shuddered, and dust started falling from parts of the ceiling. The wall broke, and Donald landed on the ground, water rushing out from the building and onto the pier. He laughed, feeling so relieved that he might cry. Donald laid on the ground for a moment, looking up at the sky, and thanking the stars that he was still alive. Being a superhero is dangerous, he knows that, but he always forgets exactly how dangerous until moments like these.

He sat there until Uno’s voice piped up on the comm. “Donald, though I am very glad to see that you have survived, I believe that there are people at home who are waiting for you.”

Donald smiled. “Yeah, yeah, gotta get my butt in gear.” He picked himself off the ground and headed towards the road. “Uno, are there towels in the car?”

“Yes, along with a spare change of clothes.”

“Thanks, Uno.”

“It is my pleasure, old friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you liked it too. :)


End file.
